1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to SIM card (subscriber identification module card) holders and, particularly, to a SIM card holder for seating a SIM card in an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile phones are widely used and bring convenience to our lives, mobile phones have become a part of modern life. Every mobile phone has a SIM card for carrying information which is necessary for people to operate the mobile phone. The SIM card may also contain personal information for the subscriber, for example, a listing of frequently used telephone numbers. Therefore, a SIM card holder is necessary for holding the SIM card in electronic devices such as mobile phones.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical SIM card holder is disclosed as follows. The SIM card holder includes a mounting base 80 and a locking element 90. A receiving groove 801 is defined in the mounting base 80 for receiving a SIM card. The locking element 90 includes a fixing portion 901, an operating portion 903 and a deformable portion 905. The locking element 90 is mounted on the mounting base 80. The fixing portion 901 protrudes over the receiving groove 801 to hold the SIM card. When the operating portion 903 is pulled manually, the deformable portion 905 deforms and the fixing portion 901 moves away from the receiving groove 801, thereby the SIM card can be removed from the receiving groove 801 of the mounting base 80.
It can be seen that the deformable portion 905 of the locking element 90 is very large, and a height of the deformable portion 905 will increase when pulling the operating portion 903. Thus, the SIM card holder occupies too much space, which results in an overly large size for electronic devices such as mobile phones. In addition, when a person is installing or removing the SIM card, he or she must hold the mobile phone and operate the locking element 90 with one hand and remove the SIM card simultaneously with another hand. That is, it is the SIM card holder can be difficult for users to operate.
What is needed, therefore, is a SIM card holder which has small height and which can be easily operated.